Love and Forgiveness
by RavenQueen17
Summary: Azalea Isabelle Black Nejem and Raven Gabrielle Amnell Nejem. They are sister but do not share the same father, Azalea is the daughter of Sirius and Harry Girlfriend. Raven father is a Native American and her boyfriend is Bill. Their mother is a gypsy married to Sirius. Azalea and Raven don't know each other. The Potter are alive and Harry grew up with them. Please Give it a try!


I don't own Harry Potter, except for the OC. In this story The Potters, Sirius, Remus and Thonks don't die. Harry grew up with the Potter. No Fleur and Bill in this story sorry.

Bill and Harry OC

Azalea Isabelle Black Nejem and Raven Gabrielle Amnell Nejem. They are sister but do not share the same father, Azalea is the daughter of Sirius Black and is the girlfriend of Harry Potter and best friend of Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Their mother married Esme Amnell married Sirius Black when Raven was five years old and left her with her father a Indian native american. Her mother was a gypsy and a witch her only gypsy power was that she was good and making potions wish helped her a lot when she attended Hogwards for her Raven was a offspring mistake and she never cared about her unlike Azalea, but she regretted all her decision at she saw Azalea growing up and she thought that if she wasn't so selfish her Raven would have been with her she was young and naïve but Sirius, Remus and her little family help her realize her mistake. As for Raven she was a very happy powerful child she inherit both of her parents power, she inherit her grandparents gypsy powers (unlike Azalea that have her mother's ability with potions) of fortune teller and premonitions, curses and was a excellent at potions, but also her father and grandparents shamanic powers of element and weather control, her ability of communicate with animals and healing. Sirius always knew about Raven and at first felt angry with Esme but at the end understood her and accepted her decision of distance. Azalea knew about her sister but never meet she but she knew that one day she would met her. Azalea have red curly hair and grey eyes, her skin was a olive color, her looks where mostly of her mother as for her personality was her fathers. Her boyfriend is her dad godson and her godfather son. Raven had a really dark hair sometimes people thought is was black and was flat as her father, her skin was ivory and had very green/blue eyes, that sometimes she looked out of place in her family and grandparents tribe . Her eyes changed every time when she used her power to a gold/brown color. Raven personality is free she fight for what is right and is very intelligent was diagnose with eidetic memory and genius child, she is shy at first but when you get to know her is really funny and love to pranks, she have a unique beauty that her grandparents tell her she is as beautiful as the moon. Raven knew her mother married someone because she send a letter at her father when she was six, but Raven didn't care because her father Denahi have a wife Elsa she isn't from the tribe but love nature and animals as much as her. Her father family is Alaskan native. Her dad is a cardio surgeon while his wife is a history teacher, while they life outside the tribe Raven spends all her time there, (they life at Texas but she travel to Alaska). Raven have a British wizard boyfriend that she meet at a trip in Egypt his name is Bill Weasley and at first her dad didn't approved of him because he was a wizard just like her mother but Bill prove her dad that he wouldn't hurt her and he travel always to see her from Egypt to Alaska and Texas. But everything's going to change Bill got promoted to a Job at a wizard bank in Britain and he wants Raven to move with him and meet his family. Raven knows of the wizard war and is planning to go. What would happen, when she meet her other family?

Chapter 1

Raven Pov.

As I lay in my very comfy bed at the community I'm thinking of what Bill asked me. He want me to move with him and his parents to Britain first to meet them and second well we have been dating three years now and well he got promoted to a bank job as a cursebraker. I was thinking about papa Sitka and mama Tanana, I wasn't able to left them when dad move to Texas how I would moving to another country and world, well bill would better find a way then. I already talked with my dad he wasn't happy but he said I was big enough to make my own decisions so said Elsa. That left my papa and mama and my boss at the lab I'm studying biology as some other things but I'm finishing my practice to the PhD so I guess I have to find a place to work there but until then I'm taking a sabbatical. I get up and take a shower to head to papa house I heard Bill "Darling you home?" I laugh "Yeah in the room" he enter smiling and kiss me "Hey" "Hey" "So what do you decide?" I sigh " I'm going but swear to me that you going to take me every time I want to visit Papa and Mama?" I look at him pointy and he smile me sincerely and said serious "Sweetheart of course I would, I know how close you are to them and as well as your father, so you don't need to worry, both your grands and parents have a fire place we can travel that way or apparate" I give him a big smile "Really?" he nods and hug him "Thank you" he kiss me "Well I get going and tell my parents to be ready as you get ready and talk to yours grands" I kiss him and nods and he left.

I cry a lot saying goodbye to Papa and Mama as they laugh and bless me and said that my spirits the wolf and the crow protect me. I cry as well as I said bye to my dad and Elsa they both bless me dad in the same way as papa and mama and Elsa said "May the angels protect you". I was ready my luggage was at the door and I was looking at the sky trying to find if something is was going to be bad, I read my future and meditate but everything and my powers told me that is was going to be ok and there was a surprise that's all. " You ready" I jump as Bill laugh " you scared me but yeah, just you know" Bill knew everything about me he found out when he saw me talking to the sky and my eyes where gold/brown that day we told everything about us to each other. So he took my luggage and held out his hand to me as I took it, and like that we left Alaska and apparate outside his family house. We were dating for three years and I never meet his family I knew they knew about me as well I did, but I was kind of nervous. There were more people in his house friends and professors.

Bill Pov.

I saw Raven looking around and I knew she was nervous even if she looked fine, she is the kind of person that wasn't easy to read her actions and body talk but once you really knew her she was a open book. I love her since I saw her walking pass the coffee shop at Egypt and when I knew what she could do I was surprised I never meet anyone as powerful as her and didn't even needed a wand. I know everyone would love her she is one kind and special soul. I held tight her hand as she is looking around and she look at me and nod she is ready. I open the door and find mom yelling at the twins and everyone with amused look, they didn't notice we arrive. She look at me curios and I smile at her " Well this is a nice surprise" everyone turn around and Ginny run and hugs me "Bill!" as I let go of Raven hand and she stood at the door and hugs everyone mom hugs me, I heard the twins " Well I bet you are the one that stole our brother heart, the famous lovely Raven" and everyone look at her as she smile "Well I like to think so" and I hear mom and dad laugh "Me to dear come here and give me a hug your family now" mom said and give Raven a hug as she smile, I love to see Raven smile but suddenly Raven froze " Bill what is happening to her?" Mom said scared as I see Raven looking around and her eyes looked at Remus and suddenly I understand what's happening Raven spirit is a wolf and she is connected with them, don't ask me how I just saw it happen once but as Remus is a werewolf. Everyone is looking and then everyone start glaring at a Raves when she said "You are a werewolf" Remus look uncomfortable and dad looking at me I mutter him "don't worry". Raven walk to Remus and hug him to much everyone surprise and said "Bill, Papa was right the sprits will protect me" as she give me the most beautiful smile and I said "Yes, see you don't need to worry" "Aren't you scared?"Asked Remus she looked at him and said "Why should I? You are a warewolf not a monster and the wolfs are the most brave creature they are warriors and our guiders, for me they are…" she and me said together "brother and sisters" everyone is shock, Remus smile at her and said "Well thank you, I never knew of a muggle whom think that way, but what about the were part?" "You are a warrior and a protector so you my kind man are a spirit to protect those whom are part of your clan, so you are a noble soul" and I smile at her and hug her by the side. Remus look at her and said to her "Thank you I needed that." She just smiles at him. "Well aren't you guys hungry I see Raven and I knew she missed her grandfather after the talk , her grandfather was a werewolf but not the same kind as Remus he ships into a very big wolf, so I knew what she was thinking "Well I join you in a moment, I guide Raven to our room, she is tired" "Of curse dear, you rest I believe the travel was kind of difficult" she just nods as her eyes start to water, and dad give me a curios look. As we enter our room she hugs me and said "Thank you and I'm sorry" I hug her back "is okay Raven I understand, just rest okay?" she nods and lay in the bed and fall asleep fast I kiss her leave.

I enter the kitchen and everyone is talking about her there is practically everyone, Mom, Dad, Fred, George, Charlie and his girlfriend Fleur, Percy, Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Remus, Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Smell good" they turn to me. "Bill what was that and what happen to your girlfriend she seem like she was about to cry?" asked dad "Well Raven is special her grandparents and father are native American Indians from Alaska and they are shamans. She have a connection with animals don't ask me how but she can understand them as well as to feel them, that is what happen with Remus she felt his wolf and well her protector are the wolf spirit so she can felt them anywhere she go. As for crying she is really close to her grandfather and well what happen with Remus overwhelm her " they nod "I'm sorry if knew…" "You didn't knew and it was good that happened" everyone smile at me "well I have to said she is beautiful, Bill, and she seems lovely and kind" said Minnie "Yeah Bill, I have to said for not being a witch and vela, I was jealous of her at first" everyone laugh and we have a amazing dinner.


End file.
